the_points_second_life_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Potions
Jacked Potion: Much like it's legal form, Pepperup Potion, the Jacked version is illegal under the ministry's control. This form acts more like a heightened version of it's counter part and will clear a illness right up, with some side effects. Low doses can cause feelings of euphoria and gives the user a almost electric tingle flowing across the body. Higher doses will do this to a much higher degree but runs a high risk of addiction and overdose if the user is not accustomed to the narcotic. Amortenia: While not illegal it is a very common find in The Points as people are always trying to pull one over on others. It is the world's strongest love potion. Baneberry Potion: In very low doses it can be used as a weak sedative causing the user to go numb for a few seconds. One drop too many will make for a very painful and quick death. Due to this it is sold in The Points as a cheap narcotic. Calming Draught: This potion calms the user of shock or trauma. Again another potion that is not illegal, it is very profitable one to sell due to the nature of The Points. Hyphoria: This illegal potion causes the drinker to be hypnotized by a euphoric stat and will make them follow the first order given to them and will only come out of the hypnosis once the task is complete. Oblivinotic: One drop of this potion will cause a person to forget everything of the last 24 hours, two drops, they forget a week, three, a month and so on. Invisibility Potion: Regulated closely by the ministry this potion will make the drinker invisible for a short period of time, length of effects may very. Polyjuice Potion: Illegal to sell under the Ministry's control the Polyjuice Potion is an off brand and will only work for thirty minutes. It is sold without essence added. All you'll need is a hair of the person you are trying to become. Veritaserum: Known as 'Snitch Serum' in The Points, with a single drop of this potion the taker will be forced to tell the truth of any questions asked until the effects wear off. Usually only lasts for a few minutes. Star-Gazer: This drug causes the taker to see flashes of beautiful lights all over while giving a calm relaxed feeling. Red Snort: Named after how it's taken and a side effect caused. This drug gives the user an almost limitless amount of energy and unable to feel pain for the duration of the effects. Use of this drug is done by snorting the yellow powder. The side effect is that once the drug wears off the user will bleed from every facial orifice and would have more than likely injured themselves during it's use. Laugh Grass: Much like the muggle marijuana, this drug will cause the user to be extremely relaxed and put into a giggle fit that they can't stop. Toother: Has a rather sweet taste that consequently rots your teeth, it's a magical weed that pops up in the gardens, gives haullucinationations, makes the toes tingle and turns the tongue green. Some even say it makes one rather sensitive to temperature, sun basking is a favorite past time while on the drug, but often leads to blindness. It turns the teeth black when smoked. Favored by the Non-Natives in their drug den. *All types of canon poisons can be found in The Points and are banned by the Ministry*